On A Valentine's Day
by ElementalShadow
Summary: When one has not been loved, nor ever truely loved...what will he do when he is faced with the one who can finally love him? This is not a fluffy fic. There is a reason behind this story. NaruxHana


**This is a quick One shot project that I thought would be a good break from Horseman's Glory. I will occasionally do this to take a break from the repetition of chapter after chapter. I won't abandon it though. These will just be little tidbits that allow for some creative clearing when I feel some blockage. **

**On a Valentine's Day**

It was February fourteenth in Konohagakure no Sato. Everyone was with their love. Everyone had their special someone. Everyone except Naruto of course. He sat at the Memorial Stone every year on this day. No one to comfort or comfort him…no one to hold or hold him…no one to love or that would love him back.

The orange jumpsuit clad boy was currently walking the streets on this day, wallowing in his discontent. 'Why…why doesn't anyone care about me?' As he walked…he noticed the very familiar glares from the numerous villagers. Their faces made his blood boil. 'Why do I care? Why do I need their love and acceptance? All they've done is shun me until my help was needed and then they just went back to their normal modi operandi by discrimination!'

With his final though, he disappeared from view in a flash of yellow. It had been three years since he'd found out about his father in the seal. Three years since the defeat of Pain. Now he had nothing except the discomfort and uncaring needs of the villagers. To accompany this pain was the knowing of his father and mother.

He reappeared next to the Memorial Stone and looked at the memorized place of his idol and father, Minato Namikaze. 'I still can't believe that they hate me. After all that I've proven to them…they hate me more than they did when I was a kid!'

His anger boiled over the edge and he released it by letting his fist hit a tree. The tree cracked under the massive force of the hit and nearly fell over onto him. He punched it again and the tree was split in half into massive splinters of wood. He felt the Kyuubi's chakra leaking out of him body and held it back. 'No…I want to feel the destruction that I cause!'

He kicked at another tree and concentrated wind chakra, effectively cutting it and a football field of trees clean in half. He walked back over to the stone, still fuming but calmer. He let him pain be voiced. "I Can't Stand This Anymore!"

He collapsed onto the step in front of the Memorial Stone and began to cry. His tears fell and pooled at his feet. Unknown to him…there was an observing party to his pain.

A girl, eighteen, only a few years younger than Naruto, watched as her crush cried his heart out. Her hair reached her mid-back and her eyes were pale with no pupils. She wore a form fitting kimono, purple in color with a white sash that showed off her beautiful body. It hugged her luscious curves and made her C-cups seem evermore larger. She stood at about an inch shorter than Naruto did. 'Oh Naruto, why must you always be alone?'

She watched as he got up and began to walk away to his home. She cursed herself at missing her chance. 'I was going to speak to him today! Damn it…'

She then got the idea to follow him home to his house and speak to him there. She left to follow him.

As she followed him, she noticed the glares that he got and could not stand them. 'How dare they do this to the one who saved them! He nearly died to give them the chance to rebuild and live again!'

Letting her anger fizzle away, she continued to follow Naruto until he finally stopped at his apartment complex and went into his room on the fourth floor. She walked up to the door and stood in silence. She was about to knock on the door until a woman, the owner of the building came up and spoke to her. "Hey, you know who lives there right?"

The woman in question looked down at the plump, stout owner and answered her in a sweet, silky voice. "Yes I do. Is there something that I should know?"

The owner just laughed. "He's the Demon of Konoha. He's murdered thousands of people and I'm pretty sure that he would not be above taking your innocence if you speak to him in that." The owner motioned to her fitting outfit.

The woman scoffed at her and turned her attention back to the door. "You have no right to call this man a demon. He has sacrificed more for this village than you could ever imagine. The fact that you would call him a demon for actions that were not his doing is a point made about yourself, not him. He has wronged nobody in his life. Now leave before I report you for harassment."

The owner waddled off down the stairs, defeated and angered. The woman just blew it off and went about her business. She lifted her hand to the door and knocked softly. Inside she heard clattering and banging and soon it stopped. Then a loud 'BANG' was heard and then came the voice of Naruto. "Ooooow…"

She laughed at his antics but remained strong as she heard the door click and begin to slide open. She then saw the face of the man that she had nearly squandered. "Hanabi?"

She warmed at the sound of his voice and nearly fell out but luckily she was able to hold herself up. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

Naruto opened the door fully and soon realized the kimono that she wore. It hugged her curves and left nothing to the imagination. "What are you doing here?"

Hanabi corrected her deficiency and straightened herself. She put on a warm, loving smile and answered the question at hand. "I'm here to see a friend."

Naruto stood up straight. "Why come and see me? I'm the Demon of Konoha and the murderer of thousands...who wants to be near me?"

She flinched at his words. 'He heard? Damn that woman!'

As she fumed, he was taking in her form. He went from the bottom up. As he went past her slender legs, he saw her defined chest that was held back by the crushing force of the tight kimono. 'Either it is old or she meant to come here. Either way, she has my attention.'

She soon came out of her distress and into her senses. "I'm sorry but that woman was trying to convince me of something that wasn't true. I didn't believe her one bit. I came to talk with a friend who is alone on Valentine's Day. May I come in?"

He left the door and walked into his living room, leaving the door open to her. "Enter if you want but close the door behind you."

She did as instructed and came in to the apartment. She was disgusted at the conditions that he had to live with. The paint was peeling in random places, the carpet was torn and the walls had holes in them. 'So after all he's done for them and even after rebuilding, they can't even give him a decent apartment?'

Naruto walked around and picked up the stray pieces of trash that fell over on his way to the door. As he looked up to Hanabi, he noticed that she was uneasy about his living quarters. 'I cannot say that I blame her for hating this place. Damn cheap ass land lady.'

Hanabi took a seat on the couch, which was possibly the only comfortable thing about the apartment. It wasn't that Naruto was a slob. Actually, in the last few years he had grown up quite nicely to standards that would make a mother cry her heart out. While he wasn't a slob, he was still very stubborn.

As he cleaned, he talked. "So why did you come here?"

Hanabi snapped her head to Naruto to see that he was cleaning the mess he made. "I wanted to see you. No one else was available. Sakura was with her civilian boyfriend, Shikamaru was with Ino and they were with Choji at the barbeque place that he likes. Basically, everyone was with someone today except for you. I know you're alone, Naruto."

Naruto froze his cleaning and looked at her. "I'm never alone."

Hanabi flinched again at his voice. "Why are you so cold today? You're always so nice but…today you're just…"

Naruto got where she was going and was ashamed. "I'm sorry, I've never liked this day. A day that symbolizes all of the love that is given from one to another. Why should one who's never been loved even care for this day at all?"

Hanabi felt sad for him. "You're right, you haven't been shown love. You haven't had the chances at love that others have had and squander away like little toys that they will play with later. I almost gave up on one love that I thought would be a lost cause until a few months ago."

Naruto was intrigued. "So what's he like?"

"Well…he's nice, caring, and sensitive. He's a hero to everyone and no one knows it, not even he does. He makes me smile no matter what and I can always rely on him to be happy."

Naruto smiled at her and sat down in an armchair that was on the other side of the table between them. "Wow…he sounds like quite the catch. Has he asked you out, yet?"

"No, I think that he is too shy and he cares too much about what other people think of him. He probably thinks that love was never meant for him. I wish that I could tell him how I feel but I think that he would reject me."

Naruto smirked at her naïve nature. "Well if you think he will reject you then maybe he isn't the person for you."

Hanabi frowned at him. "Why should I give up on love for him? He hasn't been loved his whole life! If I could show you how I feel…"

She realized what she had said and clapped her hands over her mouth. She hoped that she had caught the words, but his face told her differently. They sat there for minutes at a time, staring at one another. Her hands covered her mouth and his face frozen in surprise. The silence was soon broken by a low voice. "Me…why me…I'm not meant to love anyone…why choose me?"

She removed her hand from her mouth and spoke. "I chose you…because you have always been so nice to me. Remember when my father yelled at me in the middle of the street? I was a disgrace to the clan, he said. When he raised his hand to hit me, you were there to stop him. You've always been there to protect your friends but you seemed to take care of me. You were my guardian angel whenever I needed you."

Naruto thought of all the times that he had helped her out, be it financially, physically or emotionally. "I did it because you were the only one who ever really cared. I knew Hinata cared but she saw me as a flame. She may have thought it to be love but it was simply a flame, and that flame soon became doused with water."

"Any love can be seen as a flame. Some are doused…while others are simply sprayed with oil. My flame is one of the latter."

Naruto got up and sat himself down beside her and looked into her pale eyes. He marveled as he noticed how the light through the window made her skin glow in beauty. Her face was glowing with the combination of tears and light. Naruto was very hesitant with the situation. He thought over his choices for moments at a time until he came up with the right solution. He used his pointer finger to lift her downtrodden head to his face. She had stopped her crying but had thought that he would not understand. She was quickly proven wrong when she was suddenly drawn into a soft, passionate kiss that sent sparks flying in her head.

She soon deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto did the same by wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her in closer. As he did, he felt her small, slender form press against him. Her breasts were squished in between the two new lovers and this made the heat in the room skyrocket from Naruto's heated face. He pulled away and still held her to him. They both were short of breath. He broke through the sounds of panting with his voice. "I'm sorry…I couldn't stand to see you cry. I do care for you, more so than anyone else. I've been like this ever since Pain was defeated. He wanted peace in the world. I can only find my peace when I look into your eyes. I need you, Hanabi. I want to be with you but only if you could ever love me."

She smiled at him and thumped him on the forehead. "Of course I can." She pulled him into another kiss that sent his world flying.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and picked her up by her butt, holding her to him. He carried her to his room which wasn't very much to speak of. He sat her down on the bed and just looked her over. Her kimono still hugged her body.

He just smiled and lied down beside her while they both stared at the ceiling. "I don't know what to do now."

Hanabi rolled over and propped her head up with her hand, smiling at him. "Well normally in movies this is when the lovely young couple makes sweet, passionate love to each other on Valentine's Day."

Naruto sighed. "I know…but I've never done anything like this before. I'm a virgin through and through. I've no idea how to pleasure you due to inexperience."

Hanabi still had her warm smile when he looked over to her. "I don't care…I love you. I've never done this either. I'm not the kind of daughter that would let her dad pimp her out for social status."

Naruto rolled over and did the same to face her. "So this would be your first time too? I don't think that I would be able to take the innocence of a girl."

Hanabi smirked. "Well I could come back after I've screwed another guy. Maybe that would lighten you mood."

Naruto frowned. "That's not funny, Hanabi."

Hanabi rolled onto her back. "I know but what else am I supposed to say? I love you and you love me, why can't we be together like this?"

Naruto rolled onto his back as well. "I wish that I could tell you. Half of me says to jump you completely while the other half wants to save it. I want to listen to the latter of the two. I'm not sure…I've never felt this conflicted…not even with Kyuubi."

Hanabi smiled at his innocence. She rolled over and gleamed at him. "If you want to wait, then we can wait. We'll make our first time special. For now, let's enjoy the wonders of life together. Me and you, together on a Valentine's Day."

Naruto rolled over and gleamed back at her. "Thank you. I love you."

They kissed and held each other in bed for the night, none a disturbance waking them from their soft slumber. Two young lovers on a Valentine's Day.

_**END:**_

**Hey People! How are ya! Elemental Shadow** **here with another short story. This is a One Shot and I hope that all the young ones that read it get a good idea that to prove love, you don't have to have sex. Save it for marriage. Teen pregnancies are a rough thing. Not that I would know considering the fact that I'm only fifteen and I'm a dude. I have a girlfriend currently who has been used and went through an abortion because she was raped by her ex boyfriend and I don't want to see the next generation lost in seas of despair because some guy could keep his pinkie sized meat stick in his pants. This story is meant to show that love is a sacred bond between a man and a woman. Naruto realized that when he finlly got to the bed, he couldn't do it upon just actually meeting her. He felt he needed to get to know her. You kids who are thirteen and sixteen and maybe even as far as eighteen don't know what true love is. You throw the term 'Love' around like candy to a baby. Even I don't claim to know what true love is. If you're the guy who is pressured into sex by the girl, then it doesn't make it okay. If she says that you don't love her unless you sleep with her then she isn't the girl for you.**

**Flat Justitia Ruat Coelum: Justice is Done by Heavens Fall**

**Another reminder. I am not aandoning Horsemen's Glory. Just taking a small break to gather my thoughts.**

**Elemental Shadow out. **


End file.
